remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Meridian
Planet Meridian is a planet that exists within the Special Zone and is in many ways similar to Mobius. It is populated by anthropomorphic animals just like Mobius, although everyday life on the planet is very unusual. Events such as superhero brawls and giant monsters attacking the cities is considered the norm on Meridian, with the citizens paying little attention to wanton destruction and carnage caused by rampant supervillains. Meridian is the base planet of the Chaotix Crew. Locations The largest city on Meridian, and presumably its capital, is New Tek City. In addition to this, Lord Sidewinder once had a mansion on the City's outskirts, and there is a Mandrake Swamp nearby where the plant creature known as Root resided. The headquarters of the Chaotix Crew is on an asteroid orbiting the planet. History Sonic on Meridian Sonic the Hedgehog first visited Meridian while chasing down Super Sonic, from whom he had recently been separated. Although he initially sought help from the Chaotix Crew, he soon accompanied them to New Tek City, where he was caught up in a battle between the Justice Brigade and the Discriminators, who were fighting each other for no reason other than heroes and villains have to fight each other. Sonic was quickly arrested by the New Tek Police who believed he was connected with the Chaotix Crew (Chaotix were wanted by the authorities at the time). Sonic was soon bailed out of jail by the terrorist ringleader Lord Sidewinder, who had been hosting Super Sonic at his mansion and had promised to deliver Sonic to him. Super Sonic immediately betrayed the Sidewinder gang when he saw Sonic and attempted to kill him, only to be interrupted by Chaotix's sudden arrival at the mansion. A battle ensued which ended when the Omni-Viewer sealed Super Sonic within itself, freezing him in time. Without the Omni-Viewer or any Star Posts, Sonic was stranded in the Special Zone. He initially lived with the Chaotix Crew on their asteroid base, but eventually moved into his own apartment in New Tek City. During his time on Meridian, Sonic encountered a number of villains, including Doctor Plague, Mister Shifter, the Blazer, and the Bulk. He also crossed paths with the destructive Bruise Brothers and the inept superheroes, the Zed Monkeys. Sonic came to thoroughly dislike Meridian and the Special Zone in general, which he referred to as 'crazy'. Fortunately for Sonic, he eventually returned to Mobius after the Omni-Viewer came back online following Super Sonic's escape. On occasion, Sonic has returned to Meridian by Chaotix request, such as aiding them in their confrontation with Root. Porker's Homeworld In the four-part Knuckles story 'On The Run', it is revealed that Porker Lewis originally came from Meridian. Porker - then known as Oscar the Pig - worked with the crime lord Hammerhead to develop what he believed was a new source of clean energy. Porker eventually discovered that he was unknowingly helping Hammerhead build a weapon of mass destruction, and proceeded to destroy all of the project's documents before going on the run and travelling to Mobius. The New Tek Police didn't solve the case until years later when Porker turned up in New Tek City accidentally along with Knuckles. The mystery of Oscar the Pig was put to rest by Lieutenant Furor after he heard Porker's confession and Porker was allowed to leave Meridian again, this time forever. Category:Planets